User talk:CalzoneManiac
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nickelodeon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BackyardiganforChrist77 (Talk) 01:37, April 16, 2013 Thanks. I love stamps and I'm 22. 01:38, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Errors on pages Hello, Nevadabell. Thank you for tipping me off about the errors you've noticed, but I should tell you that you need to remember to include your signature with your username when you type any message. I had to track you through my talk page's edit history to know whom to reply to. Thanks and enjoy the wiki. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 I don't know why it's doing that. 20:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Nevadabell, I cannot fully answer that question. You need to understand that being the admin of a website is a big responsibility, and furthermore, I don't believe I can just promote you to admin just because you want to be. I would have to talk with Wikia Staff about it. Also, if you think you have what it takes to be one, you need to make sure you are respectful of all the information related to The Backyardigans episodes and characters. A good mindest to have is to treat this site like you would an encyclopedia. You must ensure that everything described about The Backyardigans is positive, friendly, and uplifting. No vandalism. In fact, you would have to regularly check the site for vandalism caused by unregistered users. Think it over. Once, there were three active admins at one time when this site was created, so if you think you have the heart of a Backyardigan, maybe you could become an admin alongside me. We'll wait and see. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 OK. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 10:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) DVD pages Hi, Nevadabell. When you edit the DVD pages, you do not need to put the Paramount Pictures on the beginning, for it is already in the Facts section. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 13:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan OK. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 13:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Cheat editing Another user named BackyardigansKaibigan just informed me that you have been cheat editing for badge points. Please don't do that. Make sure you don't mess up perfectly good pages just to make an edit, either. Also, creating false pages like 'Austin Costume' and 'Tasha Costume' isn't a good thing to do as well. It disturbs me for another user to report you like that, so I suggest you watch yourself. Be nice and respectful. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 00:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 I was only category cheating. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 00:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "Which is still badge cheating. You got a badge for adding categories that were not even necessary. You cheated either way and that's not right!" BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 01:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Sorry. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 01:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC)